


Ночное дежурство

by Tarosya



Series: Израильский вояж Келлермана и Барроуза [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Series: Израильский вояж Келлермана и Барроуза [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973635
Kudos: 1





	Ночное дежурство

\- А теперь продолжим прерванный разговор… - Произнес Келлерман, закрыв за собой дверь. – Где все-таки пленка?  
Его лицо с розовыми от загара щечками перестало быть добродушным. А глаза, только что такие искренние, стали холодными, как зимнее пасмурное небо.  
Стало понятно, что у Пола самые серьезные намерения. Но приступить к их немедленному воплощению в жизнь ему помешал телефонный звонок.  
Таня поднесла трубку к уху:  
\- Алло?  
Звонила Ирэна, секретарша.  
\- Таня, что случилось?  
\- А что случилось?  
\- Я так поняла, твои друзья дважды сегодня навешали Хедеку?  
\- Разве что совсем немного. - Таня не смогла сдержать улыбку, вспоминая валяющегося на полу главврача.  
\- Хедек в бешенстве. – Шептала в телефон Ирэна. – Полицию вызывать не стал, но Ахмед позвал своих друзей. И теперь они караулят твоих друзей у обоих выходов.  
\- Ты знаешь, сколько их?  
\- Ахмед привел все свое арабское племя. Хедек запретил им заходить в больницу. Их не меньше двадцати человек.  
\- Спасибо, Ирочка!  
\- Если что, я тебе ничего не говорила.  
Таня положила телефонную трубку. По выражению ее лица Линк понял, что что-то не так.  
\- Детка, что?  
\- По наши души пришли друзья Ахмеда. Их Хедек позвал. В больницу не заходят. Ждут нас у обоих выходов. И я не знаю, как мы теперь выйдем.  
\- Сколько их? – Спросил Келлерман.  
\- Не меньше двадцати.  
\- Вооружены? Чем?  
\- Скорее всего, вооружены. Может и огнестрельным. Мы тут слышим выстрелы иногда.  
\- Жаль, не взял я свою Беретту. – Сокрушенно посетовал Пол.  
Упоминание оружия Пола заинтересовало Таню.  
\- У тебя Беретта? Какая модель?  
\- Элит.  
\- Пятнадцать патронов?  
Пол кивнул.  
\- Ты, я смотрю, разбираешься?  
\- Немного. Беретта хорошая вещь. Но для меня тяжеловата. Я стреляю из Глока.  
\- Видела керамический?  
\- Где же я его увижу? Такие вещи не простых смертных.  
Келлерман, с присущим ему профессиональным чутьем, заметил, как заблестели Танины глаза.  
\- Могу достать тебе в обмен на пленку.  
Таня рассмеялась в ответ:  
\- Даже и не думай!  
\- Я просто предложил. – Пол невинно взмахнул длинными ресницами.  
Линк подошел к Тане, обогнув стол, и по-хозяйски обнял ее за плечи.  
\- Ладно, стрелки, что будем делать?  
\- Я нас отсюда вытаскиваю, и ты отдаешь мне пленку. – Ответил ему Келлерман.  
\- Вытаскиваешь нас? Рассмешил! Я из Фокс Ривер сбежал, помнишь? Думаешь, из этой больницы не сбегу?  
\- Мы оба знаем, благодаря кому ты сбежал из Фокс Ривер. Вследствие этого я не думаю, что ты сможешь выйти из этой больницы без моей помощи. Не хватит твоей грубой силы, чтобы уложить двадцать человек.  
\- А твоей хватит? – Огрызнулся Линк. Келлерман оставил его выпад без ответа.  
Почувствовав снова накаляющуюся атмосферу, Таня решила вмешаться.  
\- Нам совсем необязательно уходить из больницы сейчас. Можем пересидеть в «Далет». Не вечно же они будут нас караулить. Может кто-нибудь с вечерней смены вывезет нас на машине. Или еще что-нибудь придумаем… Мы же никуда не торопимся.  
\- Я - так точно, нет. – Келлерман улыбнулся почти доброжелательно.  
Стащив из прачечной новую форменную рубаху для Линка, и взяв на кухне немного еды перекусить, Таня повела своих гостей в отделение «Далет».

За окном уже совсем стемнело. Таня, Линк и Пол сидели в облюбованной ранее Таней и Линком комнате с окнами на море.  
Таня несколько раз спускалась в лобби и каждый раз через стеклянную дверь видела друзей Ахмеда прогуливающихся у входа.  
Медбрат из отделения «Хей», самого близкого к служебному выходу, рассказал Тане, что видел, как Ахмед с друзьями проверяют выезжающие машины. Простить кого-то вывезти их, было бесполезно. Санитарка Нивин, арабка-мусульманка, посоветовала дождаться рассвета. На рассвете, по ее словам, Ахмед с друзьями должны уйти молиться.  
Пол, лежа на больничной койке, медленно сходил с ума от безделья. Он уже отжался бессчетное количество раз. Пересмотрел все файлы, хранящиеся в «Палме». А теперь, глядя в белый потолок, вспоминал по памяти правила ведения боя в городской среде, на тот случай если придется пробиваться мимо банды Ахмеда с силой.  
Таня и Линк полулежали на соседней кровати, и тихонечко перешептывались, держась за руки. Таня выводила тонким пальцем причудливые узоры на шершавой ладони Линка.  
Пола эта сцена бесила, и он старался не смотреть в их сторону. Раздражение усугублялось сосущим под ложечкой чувством голода. Сосиски, прихваченные Таней на кухне, были съедены уже несколько часов назад.  
\- Где тут можно найти что-нибудь поесть? – Чувство голода одержало вверх.  
\- Кухня уже закрыта. – Таня зевнула. – Но может быть что-нибудь осталось в отделениях.  
\- Пойду поищу. – Келлерман одним движением вскочил с кровати. Он был рад занять себя хоть чем-нибудь. – Линк, раздевайся!  
\- Не понял!  
\- Рубаху снимай! Она мне нужна для маскировки.  
Линк нехотя стянул с себя рабочую рубаху, не вставая с койки.  
\- Если спросят – говори, что ты новый врач на дежурстве. – Посоветовала Таня. – У нас как раз сейчас несколько новых врачей на испытательном сроке. Толком их никто не помнит.  
Пол кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

Келлерман спустился по лестнице на один этаж и вошел в отделение. Санитары бегали туда-сюда, развозя пациентов в инвалидных колясках по палатам. Несколько больных все еще оставалось в лобби. Может никто не обратит внимания на незнакомого мужчину в шортах и рабочей рубахе?  
Пол вошел на кухню. Огляделся. Сразу же за ним вошла полная кухарка.  
\- Вы что-то хотели?  
\- Да. Что-нибудь поесть.  
\- А вы кто?  
\- Новый доктор.  
\- Что-то я вас раньше не видела, доктор… - Кухарка вопросительно посмотрела на Пола.  
\- Доктор Кравеки. – Пол обезоруживающе улыбнулся, и взмахнул ресницами. – Первое дежурство. Проголодался от волнения.  
\- Извините, доктор Кравеки, но ничего не осталось. – Кухарка сокрушенно махнула руками. – Только шакшука. Но я бы не советовала вам ее кушать. – Кухарка заговорчески подмигнула. – Спуститесь в «Бэт-2».  
Пол не хотел идти в «Бэт-2», там его сегодня уже видели. Но уж очень хотелось кушать. Кивнув кухарке, и сказав «Спасибо». Пол вышел из кухни и направился к лестнице.

В отделении «Бэт-2» Келлерман обратил внимание на девушку пышных форм сидящую на медсестринском посту. Он не видел ее днем, ее не было на утренней смене. Девушка подняла на него глаза, на секунду оторвав их от женского журнала, и тут же вернулась к своему чтиву.  
\- - Извините, ви доктар? – Старушка, сидящая в инвалидном кресле у окна, схватила Келлермана за полу рабочей рубахи своем морщинистой лапкой.  
\- Да. Я новый доктор.  
\- Доктар! Я имею вам что-то сказать! – Старушка смотрела на Пола своими голубыми, выцветшими от старости глазами. – Доктар, я имею вам сказать большое спасибо!  
\- Будьте здоровы! – Келлерман пытался вырваться из лапок старушки, но она держалась за него так же крепко, как и за жизнь.  
\- Доктар! Ви мене дали вчера такое лекарство.… Так я хотела вам сказать «Спасибо!» Я после вашего лекарства первый раз за три дня так хорошо покакала. – Мало кому удавалось до сих пор повергнуть Пола в состояние недоумения, подобное этому. Келлерман растерянно посмотрел по сторонам, как бы ища помощи. Его взгляд наткнулся на медсестру, оторвавшую глаза от журнала, и пристально наблюдающую за Полом.  
\- Так я хочу вам сказать, доктар! - Тем временем старушка продолжала. – Чтоб ви били так здоровы, как я сегодня хорошо покакала.

Просканировав кухню на предмет съестных припасов, Келлерман обнаружил оладьи. Один сходу он запихнул целиком в рот. Оладий оказался вполне съедобным. Остальные Пол решил подогреть в микровейв. В холодильнике очень удачно обнаружились сметана и джем. Это, конечно, не ужин гурмана, каким Келлерман привык себя считать. Но во время боевых операций не выходит себя побаловать, и Пол к этому тоже привык.  
Выложив на тарелку подогретые оладьи, сметану и джем, Келлерман уже собирался уйти с добычей, но влетевшая на кухню пышнотелая медсестра чуть не сбила его с ног.  
\- Доктор! Пойдемте скорее! Больной задыхается!  
Поставив тарелку с добычей на стол, и прикрыв ее салфеточкой, Келлерман, не имея другого выбора, пошел за медсестрой.  
Больной, сидевший на инвалидном кресле, бился в судорогах, пытаясь сделать вздох. Санитар, находившийся с ним в палате, испуганно лепетал:  
\- Я только на секундочку отошел, за чистым подгузником. Прихожу, а он вот такой.  
Больной уже посинел, смотрел впереди себя глазами навыкате.  
Келлермана учили в медицинской академии оказывать первую медицинскую помощь. Он точно не помнил, от чего человек может задыхаться, но велика вероятность, что больной просто подавился.  
Пол наклонил больного вперед и с размаху хлопнул несколько раз по спине. Тот все еще не мог сделать вздох.  
Келлерман увидел, как изо рта больного показалось что-то, чего там быть не должно. Мгновенным движением руки Пол извлек из глотки больного инородное тело, оказавшееся хлебной корочкой, под крики медсестры:  
\- Доктор, а перчатки?  
Больной сделал слабый вздох.  
\- Вот ведь подлец! – Пролепетал санитар. – Спрятал, наверно, во время ужина, ломтик хлеба, а потом захотел съесть быстренько. И подавился.  
\- Где тут руки можно помыть?  
Медсестра указала Келлерману на дверь туалета.  
\- Дайте больному кислород, и что там еще полагается…  
\- Доктор, может быть сакшен сделать?  
\- Да! Сделайте сакшен, и все что нужно. – Келлерман торопился быстрей уйти.  
\- Доктор, а в журнал запишите?  
\- Запиши сама. Я потом подпишу. – Пол зашел в туалет, закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Доктор, там еще одному больному плохо! – Медсестра караулила Келлермана у дверей туалета, загородив выход своим широким фасадом. – Пойдемте, доктор! Это там, в палате дальше по коридору.  
Келлерман пошел вслед за медсестрой. Та раскачивала мощными бедрами в такт ходьбе, желая обратить на себя внимание нового доктора.  
Открывая дверь в палату, медсестра пропустила Пола вперед. Моргнув несколько раз, привыкая к темноте, он заметил, что комната не похожа на палату, и в ней никого нет.  
Развернувшись назад, Келлерман наткнулся на мощный бюст медсестры, уже вошедшей вслед за ним, и успевшей закрыть дверь.  
\- Что это значит? Где больной?  
\- А зачем нам больной, доктор? – Медсестра попыталась обнять Пола, он сделал шаг назад.  
\- Доктор, вы были великолепны! Вы меня потрясли! Я прямо вся горю от желания познакомиться с вами поближе!  
Сделав несколько шагов назад, Келлерман наткнулся спиной на дверцу шкафа. Продолжавшая наступать медсестра, уперлась в его грудь своим горячим бюстом.  
\- Уберите с меня вашу грудь! Мне нечем дышать! – Прохрипел Пол, в горле пересохло.  
\- Я вам сейчас сделаю искусственное дыхание! – Медсестра попыталась поцеловать отворачивающегося Пола. Чтобы избежать сопротивления, она взяла его лицо в свои руки, впиваясь длинными ногтями в щеки Пола.  
От жаркого поцелуя медсестры мозг Келлермана испытывал кислородное голодание, и отказывался искать выход из сложившейся ситуации. Можно было, конечно, вырубить сладострастную медсестру. Но ее очень быстро хватятся, а Полу было необходимо продержаться до рассвета незамеченным.  
Сладострастная медсестра хоть и была блондинкой, но ее габариты в два раза превышали любимые Полом формы. К тому же он все еще ужасно хотел есть.  
Наконец мозг Келлермана стимулируемый чувством голода, все же нашел решение. Пол аккуратно отстранил медсестру.  
\- Милая, мне надо сходить за одной штучкой!  
\- А это обязательно? – Капризно захныкала та, проводя пальцами-колбасками по широкой груди Пола, и опускаясь ниже по животу к ремню шорт.  
\- Обязательно! – Келлерман взял медсестру за полные ручки. - Мы ведь медработники, должны следить за здоровьем.  
\- Может, мы просто отрежем палец у резиновой перчатки? – Медсестра не хотела отпускать Пола из своих жарких объятий.  
\- Дорогая, всего пару минут. – Келлерман самозабвенно взмахнул ресницами, отстранил медсестру в сторону, освобождая себе путь на свободу, и вышел в коридор стремительными шагами.  
Завернув по дороге на кухню, и прихватив тарелку с уже остывшими оладьями, Пол направился к лифту.  
Медсестра, чье любвеобильное сердце подсказало ей, что ее возлюбленный-на-сегодня может сбежать, уже преследовала его, тяжело топая по коридору, с криком, будящим все отделение:  
\- Куда же ты, подлец, убегаешь?  
Келлерман успел вскочить в кабину вовремя подъехавшего лифта, и послал медсестре воздушный поцелуй в щель меж закрывающихся дверей.

Вернувшись в «Далет», Келлерман не стал заходить в комнату Линка и Тани. Долетевшие до его уха приглушенные стоны подсказали Полу, что там ему будут совсем не рады.  
Пустых палат в «Далет» было в избытке. И в одну из них Пол потащил свою добычу, аки хищник в логово.  
Адреналин, разбушевавшийся, пока он уходил от погони, усугубил аппетит. И Пол, усевшись на койку, принялся уплетать оладьи за обе щеки, вымазывая пухлые губы в сметане.  
\- Кажется, Келлерман вернулся. Ты слышал? – Таня лежала, забравшись Линку под мышку, и гладила кончиками пальцев его широкую грудь.  
\- Лучше б он не возвращался! – Пробурчал Линк, и сгреб Таня в охапку, прижимая к себе крепче. – Что делать, ума не приложу? И Майкл, как назло, не отвечает…  
\- Т-с-с-с… - Таня приложила палец к его губам. – Слышишь?  
Из коридора доносились звуки шагов. Там кто-то ходил.  
\- Слышу! – Линк вскочил с койки. – Полежи пока. А я пойду гляну, кто там.  
Натянув белые форменные штаны, Линк выглянул из палаты.  
Он ожидал увидеть в отделении Ахмеда с друзьями. Но вместо них по коридору кралась пышнотелая медсестра-блондинка.  
Завидев Линка, она остановилась. Стала разглядывать его прищурившись. Этот, конечно не доктор, но тоже хорош.  
\- Привет! А ты кто? – Медсестра подошла поближе.  
Из-за спины Линка выглянула Таня.  
\- Анжела, что тебе тут надо?  
\- Этот – твой?  
\- Мой! – Таня кивнула. - Иди, милый! – Таня пихнула Линка легонько в бок, вталкивая его обратно в палату. – А ты здесь что забыла?  
\- Доктора ищу. Больному плохо. – Медсестра облизнулась.  
\- Шла бы ты в свое отделение, Анжела!  
\- Ты меня не видела – я тебя тоже! – Медсестра подмигнула.  
\- Легкого дежурства! – Таня закрыла дверь. – Анжела положила глаз на Келлермана. – Задумчиво произнесла она, обращаясь к Линку. – Ходит, ищет его. Келлермана ожидает горячее дежурство. – Таня подмигнула.  
Лицо Линка расплылось в злорадной улыбке.

\- Ну куда же вы убежали, доктор?  
Голос Анжелы заставил Келлермана поднять глаза от тарелки. Она стояла в дверном проеме, облокотившись на косяк, и потягивалась, как кошка.  
\- Кушать очень хотел. – Пол взмахнул ресницами, и наивно улыбнулся.  
\- У меня тоже аппетит! – Анжела провела языком по ярко накрашенным губам. – Такой аппетит!  
Анжела плюхнулась на койку, рядом с Полом. Тарелка с последней оладьей подпрыгнула в его руках, и оладушек, описав дугу в воздухе, упал на покрывало кровати. Пол тоскливо вздохнул.  
Пухлые пальцы Анжелы подобрали оладий, и понесли его к ее жадному рту. Но на полпути Анжела передумала, и сунула оладушек в рот Келлерману.  
\- Кушай, мой сладкий! Тебе понадобятся силы!  
Пол пережевывал оладий. А Анжела выпирала ладонью его губы, жирные от сметаны.  
\- Что же ты так измазался? Совсем как маленький мальчик!  
Руки Анжелы обхватили Пола за шею.  
\- Мы не имеем права… - Пролепетал Пол. – Мы же на дежурстве. Мы несем ответственность за жизнь больных. – Что там Сара говорила когда-то про клятву Гиппократа? – А если что-то случится?  
\- Ничего не случится!  
Анжела повалила Келлермана на койку, навалившись на него своим богатым горячим телом. Ее пальцы уже пролезли под футболку Пола, и гладили его покрытый волосками живот.  
\- Убери, пожалуйста, с меня свою грудь! Она очень горячая! Мне нечем дышать! – Проговорил Пол сдавленным голосом. – А видишь этот синяк? – Пол показал на темное пятнышко слева от пупка. – Это твой щепок!  
Анжела лишь плотоядно улыбалась в ответ. Ее шаловливые ручки уже стягивали с Келлермана шорты.  
Внезапно на помощь Полу пришел обормот Лэнс.  
\- Милая, прости! – Он поймал своими ладонями ее пухлые ручки, убирая их в сторону. – Прости! Ничего не получится! Я не люблю женщин.  
От неожиданности Анжела прекратила атаку. Растерянно захлопала ресницами, которые даже будучи накрашенными, не могли конкурировать с ресницами Пола.  
\- У меня есть любимый мужчина. Дэнни. – Продолжал Келлерман.  
В глазах Анжелы блеснули слезы.  
\- Ты очень привлекательная! – Ласково проговорил Пол. Взял Анжелу за руку, погладил ладонь большим пальцем. – Если б мне нравились женщины, я бы в тебя влюбился. – Келлерману не хотелось обижать медсестру. Почему то вспомнилось, как его не единожды отвергала Кэролайн.  
Анжела обвела тоскливым разочарованным взглядом божественное тело Пола. Ее глаз зацепил внушительную выпуклость под его шортами. Она кокетливо подмигнула.  
\- А вот твой дружок ничего не имеет против женщин! – Её горячая пухлая ручка легла на привлекательную выпуклость Пола. – Я ему понравилась!  
Келлерман дернулся.  
\- Тихо-тихо, мой сладкий доктор! Расслабься, и получай удовольствие! Я сама все сделаю. – Горячее дыхание Анжелы обжигало живот Пола. – Обещаю, после нашей ночи ты больше не захочешь мужчин.  
Анжела приблизила лицо к паху Пола, пачкая его шорты своей яркой помадой.  
Размеренный скрип металлического каркаса больничной кровати нарушал тишину пустого отделения. Таня и Линк, смущаясь страстных стонов и выкриков Анжелы, вышли на балкон. Их встретила прохладная мгла предрассветного часа. Ночное небо сливалось с темным морем, размывая горизонт.  
Тяжело ступая, и на ходу застегивая больничный халат, по коридору в сторону лифта протопала Анжела.  
Таня и Линк вернулись в отделение. Проходя мимо палаты Келлермана, они нашли агента сладко спящим на больничной койке. Пол, едва прикрытый простынкой, посапывал и причмокивал во сне, подложив ладонь под щечку.  
\- А может, нам смотаться, пока он спит? – Прошептал Линк.  
Таня приложила палец к губам.  
\- Мы не можем уйти раньше рассвета. – Прошептала она Линку, когда они вышли в коридор. – Но нам нужно быть наготове.  
Серый свет занимающегося утра пробивался через жалюзи, освещая палату.  
На минарете мулла протяжно затянул свою тоскливую молитву, приглашая правоверных мусульман встретить новый день обращением к Аллаху.  
\- Пора! – Проговорила Таня, подхватив сумку. Линк уже успел переодеться в свою гражданскую одежду.  
Но в этот момент пороге появился Келлерман, сонно потирая глаз кулаком. Костюм Пола, такой наглаженный и аккуратный утором, был теперь совсем измят, и перемазан помадой. Таня невольно улыбнулась.  
\- Который час? – Проговорил Пол охрипшим спросонья голосом.  
\- Рассвет. Нам пора.  
\- Поехали за пленкой! – Пол зевнул.  
\- Тебе все еще нужна пленка, Келлерман? Зачем? – Линк усмехнулся. – Оставайся здесь! Со своей новой подружкой! Плюнь ты на Кэролайн, и на эту пленку!  
\- Поговори еще у меня! – Пол показал Линку могучий кулак.  
\- Снова начинаете? – Таня легонько стукнула Пола ладошкой по кулаку. – Поехали!  
Линк потер рукой бритую голову.  
\- Пошли, что ли?  
Линк, сев за руль Таниной машины, вывел ее со стоянки. В больничном дворике было пусто. Их арабские тюремщики оставили свой пост, и ушли в мечеть.  
Машина, не встретив препятствий, свободно выехала на улицу, увозя Келлермана, Линка и Таню из больницы…


End file.
